


Love and other things

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Category: NCT, Nctzen
Genre: Johnwin, Love, M/M, samelove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: WinWin is happy that wayv and nct 127 are finally having the chance to tour together.Something happens between WinWin and Johnny.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Seo Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. chapter 1

The guys were in a rented house because there so many of them.  
Wayv and nct 127 had a concert together it was near the end of the tour and they had 20 more shows to do.(they had 60 shows all together but 20 more left to do)  
WinWin was sharing room with Johnny.  
They didn't spend a lot of time together when WinWin was in nct 127 only in one mv and a few photoshoots.  
Johnny is taller then WinWin and a lot stronger so Johnny looked tougher but he's just a gentle giant but Johnny is tough.  
WinWin didn't know so much about Johnny compared to the nct 127 members who know so much about Johnny and Johnny doesn't know much about WinWin compared to the wayv members who know so much about WinWin.  
Johnny went to go change his clothes and while he was changing he was quiet so WinWin thought no one was in their shared room until he opened the door and WinWin saw Johnny in nothing but a some boxers  
"Knock first. "Said Johnny.  
"Sorry Johnny hyung I had to go get something and I didn't know you were change your clothes." Said WinWin.  
"Knock first next time ok."Said Johnny.  
"Will do. "Said WinWin.  
WinWin got what he had to get and went outside of the room closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

WinWin wasn't feeling well.  
He felt his stomach was in knots also he felt his stomach hurting and he had a really bad migraine.  
One of the guys had to stay with him because WinWin was in a lot of pain.  
Some of the guys have already left.  
Johnny was the last one who got dressed so he had to stay with WinWin.  
Johnny changed into some clothes that he didn't care if they got dirty.  
WinWin felt sick, his head felt hot but his body felt cold.  
"I want you go to lay down."Said Johnny.  
WinWin tried standing up but he felt light headed and dizzy so Johnny had to carry WinWin to bed.  
WinWin had a bucket with him in case he throws up.  
WinWin did throw up and Johnny got him a towel. "Thank you."Said WinWin. "No problem."Said Johnny. WinWin ate some soup and had some soda to help with his stomach.  
Johnny went to check on WinWin and saw that WinWin had falling asleep.  
When the rest of the guys got back to the house.  
They asked how WinWin was doing.  
"He's still sick but he's sleeping now so please don't make too much noise."Said Johnny.  
Then Johnny looked at all the members who are loud.

Johnny went to check on WinWin.  
WinWin was sleeping.

He looks so peaceful.


	3. Chapter 3

WinWin woke up the next morning still sick.  
So Johnny volunteered to take care of him again.  
"Sorry if you don't want to do this."Said WinWin.  
"I want you to feel better. "Said Johnny.  
"Why. "Said WinWin.  
"Because being sick isn't fun. "Said Johnny.  
"Well thank you. "Said WinWin.  
"No problem."Said Johnny.  
When the guys got back to the house.  
WinWin head was on Johnny lap.  
Johnny was rubbing WinWin head.  
"His head still feels hot but his fever went down."Said Johnny.  
"That's good ."Said Taeyong.  
WinWin looked so sleepy.  
Johnny carried WinWin to bed.  
The next day WinWin felt better and wasn't sick anymore.


	4. chapter 4

After the Wayv concert was over WinWin went to go get some food.  
"Who are you texting. "Said Kun.  
"No one."Said WinWin.  
Ten grabbed WinWin phone.  
"He's texting Johnny hyung. "Said Ten.  
Kun looked at it.  
WinWin face turned bright red as he took his phone back.  
"Why does Johnny hyung name have a ❤ next to it in your phone "Said Kun.  
"None of your business that's why."said WinWin.  
"Does someone have a crush ."Said Hendery.  
"I'm this close to slapping one of you. " Said WinWin.  
"Lets not bother WinWin hyung."Said Xiao jun.  
Later WinWin was texting one of the Wayv guys and they asked him about the heart next to Johnny name.  
"It's none of your business." texted WinWin.  
WinWin left the room but forgot to bring his phone.  
Johnny saw the message.  
WinWin walked back into the room, to his horrible he saw Johnny looking at the cell phone . WinWin grabbed his phone and ran to the bathroom.  
WinWin was crying.  
"Hey WinWin can we talk please. "Said Johnny.  
"Go away ."Said WinWin.  
Johnny sat down in front of the bathroom door.  
WinWin opened the door.  
"Please."Said Johnny.  
"You will make fun of me."Said WinWin.  
'No I won't I promise. "Said Johnny.


	5. chapter 5

Johnny and WinWin went back to their shared room.  
"So you saw the message and now you're mad. "Said WinWin.  
"I did see the message but I'm not mad. "Said Johnny.  
"I know you will never like me in that way."Said WinWin.  
"What makes you think that."Said Johnny.  
"Because you're straight and you likes girls. "Said WinWin.  
"One I don't know for sure if I'm attracted to girls, two you're adorable."Said Johnny.  
"I'm not adorable I'm silly also you should be mad at me not calling me adorable."Said WinWin.  
"Sorry but you're adorable."Said Johnny.  
"You're weird. Said WinWin.  
"Ya but who isn't."Said Johnny.  
"Wait you don't think you're straight ."Said WinWin.  
"Nope, I feel myself being attracted to men."Said Johnny.  
"Are you attracted to anyone of the other members."Said WinWin.  
"I'm not attracted to all the guys i see but I am attracted to one ."Said Johnny.  
"Who is he. "Said WinWin.  
"I will text it to you."Said Johnny.  
WinWin read the message.  
"You."  
"Wait."Said WinWin.  
"You're so talented at dancing, you have a sparkle in your eye when you are happy, your face feels so soft and you look very handsome so why do you like me."Said Johnny.  
"You're so smart, tall, very funny and you're good a person also you have a cute butt."Said WinWin.  
"I called you handsome and you said my butt was cute."Said Johnny.  
"Well you're handsome too."Said WinWin  
"So what do we do now."Said Johnny.  
"I don't know ."Said WinWin.


	6. chapter 6

Johnny woke up the next morning.  
WinWin was still asleep, he fell asleep in Johnny arms.  
WinWin was a little spoon for sure.  
Johnny didn't want to wake WinWin up because he looked so peaceful.  
But Johnny was hungry those.  
WinWin woke up.  
They got up to eat breakfast.  
Later after nct 127 concert.  
Johnny texted WinWin saying he wants to ask him something.  
The next day Johnny and WinWin went out something.  
They were watching a movie.  
WinWin rested his head on Johnny shoulder.  
WinWin was in a very good mood.  
When they got back to the house.  
"So I had a fun time. "Said WinWin.  
"So did I ."Said Johnny.  
"That movie was great."Said WinWin.  
"It was I would like to do this again."Said Johnny.  
"I would like that."Said WinWin.  
They kissed.  
One of the guys saw WinWin kissing Johnny.


	7. chapter 7

The next day.  
"Why are you two wet."Said Taeyong.  
"We had a water fight ."Said Johnny.  
"You two are weird go dry off before you two get sick."Said Taeyong.  
So they dried off and went to their shared room to changed.  
WinWin accidentally grabbed one of Johnny shirts only this was a large band shirt like shirt.  
"It looks so big on you, aw you looks so tiny."Said Johnny.  
WinWin took the shirt off and put on one of his shirts.  
Johnny got dressed his outfit was kind of goth he's been trying out some looks.  
WinWin hugged Johnny not letting go.  
"WinWin I want to left the room."Said Johnny.  
"But you smell nice."Said WinWin.

Johnny let WinWin climb on his back.  
"Don't drop me."Said WinWin.  
"I won't drop you."Said Johnny.  
Once WinWin climbed off of Johnny back.  
WinWin had a question.  
"Johnny hyung what are we."Said WinWin.  
"Humans."Said Johnny.  
"No i mean what are we are we just friends or something more."Said WinWin.  
"I like you a lot and you like me a lot so I guess we should work this out and see what we are ."Said Johnny.  
They did watch a movie later that day and after the movie was over.  
WinWin still wanted to know what they were.  
"Do you want to be my boyfriend."Said Johnny.  
"Yes."Said WinWin.  



	8. Chapter 8

A few days later  
"You're heavy."Said WinWin.  
Johnny was drunk.  
So WinWin was helping Johnny out of the bar.  
WinWin was the sober of the two he wanted one of them to be sober.  
Johnny had 2 jack and cokes while WinWin had some water.  
Johnny was slurring his words but he basically said he can walk on his own.  
Big mistake because a drunk driver hit Johnny.  
Johnny laid on the ground his leg was bleeding.  
WinWin called a ambulance,once it came.  
WinWin was so shook up one minute he and Johnny are having a good time, then Johnny was drunk then the next minute Johnny gets hit.  
Back at the house, WinWin explained what happened.  
WinWin was traumatized by what he saw.  
He couldn't sleep every time he went to sleep that night the accident played over and over in his head.  
He woke up crying;  
Johnny woke up the next day.  
"What happened my head hurts."Said Johnny.  
A doctor walked into a room to check on Johnny, she told Johnny that he had a hangover, he got hit by a drunk driver and his leg was broken.  
Johnny leg was broke in two places and he has a big scar on his arm.  
Later the doctor left the room and a few minutes later WinWin walked into the room.  
"Hey how are you feeling."Said WinWin.  
"My head hurts and my leg is broken."Said Johnny

"I thought I lost you, every time i tried to sleep that night the accident kept playing in my head."Said WinWin.  
A week later Johnny was sitting down watching tv he had to crutches and a wheelchair to move around.  
"Hey do you need anything."Said WinWin.  
"I'm good."Said Johnny.  
"But I want to make you feel better when I was sick you went out of your way to make me feel better."said WinWin.  
"I'm good but thank you very much. " 


	9. chapter 9

Once the tour was over.  
Wayv was now living with the rest of the guys in the dorm.  
Everyone knew about Johnny and WinWin relationship.  
WinWin is a little loud when he and Johnny had adult fun time.  
This time WinWin was being loud for another reason only this reason was that he was loudly vomiting in the toilet.  
WinWin couldn't keep anything down.  
WinWin wore a mask, a hoodie and some eyeglasses as he went to the local drug store.  
He got 2 pregnant tests,a magazine, and some candy.  
When WinWin got back to the dorm.  
WinWin peed on both of tests.  
Both test were positive.  
WinWin throw one of the test away but forgot about the other one.  
Johnny went to the bathroom and saw the positive pregnancy.  
WinWin went to thrown the other test away before anyone could see it.  
WinWin froze when Johnny saw the test.  
They talked about it and told the rest of the guys about it.  
WinWin went to a clinic and he was too to pee in a cup.  
Johnny was there with him.  
When they got back to the dorms.  
WinWin felt his whole world came crashing around him.   
Their managers and label found out about it.  
WinWin had to go back to China for a bit.  
His parents were angry about it.  
They wanted him for focus on his job.


	10. chapter 10

WinWin felt like crying.  
No one asked WinWin or Johnny how they felt about this.  
When WinWin got back to the dorms.  
Johnny and WinWin talked about this.  
They were having a baby.  
WinWin had mood swings and headaches.  
He was vomiting a lot.  
His belly got big.  
WinWin noticed one day that he now had boobs.  
WinWin was sitting down watching tv.  
WinWin couldn't see his feet.  
He misses dancing, he misses performing, he misses being able to see his feet.

WinWin body was changing and he had to deal with it.  
WinWin wasn't able to do much because of it.  


WinWin basically told his parents if they aren't ok with him having a baby then he doesn't want to be around them.


	11. chapter 11

A few months later.  
WinWin was sitting in the passenger seat breathing heavily trying to focus on breathing and not the contractions he was having.  
"We are almost there."Said Johnny.  
When they got there a nurse saw the painfully look on WinWin face.  
WinWin was wheeled in the maternity wing.  
WinWin got dressed in a hospital gown after he changed his clothes.  
A doctor came into the room.  
WinWin was in so much pain but he didn't want any pain meds.  
"GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME NOW.Screamed WinWin.  
Johnny could have said anything but he chosen now to.  
(Jisung is in this story is a girl because Jisung looks like WinWin and you can't tell me other wise)  
A hour later.  
"She so little."Said WinWin.  
"I know."Said Johnny.

Jisung looked up at the tall figures before her.  
Johnny took a photo of all 3 of them.  



	12. chapter 12

The rest of the guys showed up.  
(I'm adding Chenle later in the story).  
They all wanted to hold the newborn.  
But Johnny made them wash their hands first.  
2 weeks later.  
"I need coffee."Said WinWin.  
"You and me both."Said Johnny.  
"You two look tired."Said Ten.  
"We haven't gotten any sleep."Said WinWin.  
"We have been up since 3 am trying get Jisung to go to sleep."Said Johnny.  
Jisung let out loud crying noises.  
WinWin and Johnny looked so tired, they both had headaches and were so sleep deprived that the loudest noise could cause them to be annoyed and Johnny is the kind of guy who is chill but also has a temper.  
WinWin was now sitting down holding Jisung.


	13. chapter 13

WinWin was feeding Jisung.  
She spat up on him.  
WinWin went to clean Jisung mouth then he went back into the room.  
"Johnny can you hold her please while i change my shirt.""Said WinWin.  
"Sure."Said Johnny.  
WinWin handed Jisung to Johnny.  
Johnny was trying to get Jisung to calm down.  
She kept on crying.  
Johnny tried everything to get her to calm down.

Nothing worked and Johnny had a huge headache.  
When he finally got her to calm down one of the members screamed at another one and Jisung started crying again.  
WinWin went back into the room.  
"She won't stop crying and when i finally got her to calm down I heard someone screaming and then she started crying again.  
WinWin and Johnny literary both have a headache.  
When Jisung finally calmed down they put her down for a nap.  
WinWin was sitting down while Johnny went to find out where that screaming came from.


	14. chapter 14

When Johnny finally found out where the screaming came from he wanted to yell at them so badly but he didn't because he couldn't.  
Jisung is finally asleep and Johnny doesn't want to accidentally wake her up.  
"I will deal with you two later."Said Johnny.  
A week later.  
WinWin was at the dorms alone with Jisung.  
When rest of the guys got back to the dorm.  
WinWin was sitting down holding Jisung.  
Jisung had finally fallen asleep after hours of crying.  
WinWin looked so tired and he just wanted to take a nap himself.  
Johnny walked up and picked Jisung up and puts her in her bed.

Johnny went to the living room, carrying WinWin's pillow and a thrown blanket.  
"You get some rest."Said Johnny.


	15. chapter 15

WinWin was getting Jisung dressed because they were finally showing her off to their fans.  
it was few months later. None of their fans have seen her yet.  
When she was born.  
Johnny posted a tweet saying, "I'm at the hospital because WinWin just had the baby, we are both happy that our daughter is here and is healthy, but please give us some space please."  
When they got into one of the groups vans.  
Johnny was setting up the car seat.

Jisung was sleeping in the car when they got there.  
When the fans met Jisung, they thought Jisung was adorable.

Later on.  
"What are you two doing."Said Taeil.  
"We made a bet about what Jisung first word is going to be, the winner of the bet gets 3 more minutes of sleep."Said WinWin.  
"We are were very bored."Said Johnny.


	16. Chapter 16

Jisung was crawling on the ground, she looked up at the tall figure in front of her.  
Johnny picked up Jisung up and placed her on the couch.  
Jisung stared at him.  
WinWin went into the room and Jisung opened her mouth.  
"Mama."Said Jisung.  
WinWin picked Jisung up.  
"Yes I'm Mama."Said WinWin.  
Johnny didn't care that he lost the bet because he knew that WinWin needed those 3 mins more than he did since WinWin is with Jisung more then he is so

I'm Mama and that's Appa."Said WinWin.  
Jisung looked at Johnny and stared at him.  
"I'm Appa."Said Johnny.  
Jisung still stared at Johnny.


	17. chapter 17

Jisung was staring at Johnny.  
"Why is she staring at me ."Said Johnny.  
"I don't know ."Said WinWin.  
Jisung started coughing later.  
WinWin went to feel her forehead.  
"Her head feels hot. "Said WinWin.  
Jisung was sick with a fever.

Jisung was throwing up and she looked so sad.  
"Aww my poor baby."Said WinWin.  
Jisung looked so miserable and sad.  
WinWin told Johnny that their bet isn't important anymore that the health of their child is more important.  
WinWin and Johnny took turns staying up checking on Jisung.

Jisung kept crying and screaming which woke everyone up.  
Johnny and WinWin went to the hospital.  
Jisung was sitting on WinWin lap screaming and crying.  
Once she was checked she was giving some medicine ,she's got sleepy from crying and screaming.  
Jisung felt better 2 days later.

Jisung now knows 3 words, Mama,Appa and puppy.


	18. chapter 18

Jisung has learned a few other words in the past month also she had some teeth now.  
Jisung was playing while one of the guys was watching her for her parents.  
Wayv was busy and nct 127 was doing interviews so Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno were watching her.  
Jisung had just turned 1 a month ago.  
"Injun, cookies pwease."Said Jisung.  
"Sorry but your parents said you can't eat any cookies until you eat your dinner. "Said Renjun.

So Jaemin was playing a game with Jisung.  
Jisung was so happy about playing the game she ran around the room until she tripped and starting crying.  
"I WANT MAMA AND APPA."Said Jisung.

Jisung kept crying and the 3 of them couldn't get her to stop crying.  
When she finally stopped crying.  
"Maybe I wouldn't want to be a parent some day."Said Jaemin.  
"You might change your mind but i have a headache now."Said Renjun.  
Jisung was sitting down playing with a stuff animal.

When Nct 127 came home Jisung ran to the door.  
Johnny picked up Jisung.

Jisung was happy that her appa was here.


	19. chapter 19

a year later.  
Wayv had just came back from their concert.  
WinWin wanted to stop for food but everyone was like we have to go home.  
WinWin was confused.  
When they got there The lights were off and WinWin was walking in alone because the other guys went the other way and told WinWin to go through the other door.  
WinWin walked in and turned on the light and there was Johnny sitting down.  
"Hey."Said WinWin.  
Johnny got up and held WinWin hand.

Johnny got on one knee.  
"I know we have only be together for a year but I know in my heart I want to be with you forever and ever so my beautiful boyfriend will you marry me."Said Johnny.  
"No."Said WinWin.  
"Why."Said Johnny.  
"I just don't want to."Said WinWin.  
WinWin had a very good reason.  
Johnny was upset and went into the other room.  
"WinWin you just broke Johnny heart."Said Kun.  
Everyone looked upset with WinWin.  
"I want to be with him I do I really do but I'm leaving soon."Said WinWin.  
WinWin parents wanted him back in China, he said no but he knew he had to go because his mental health wasn't right at the moment his parents agreed to let him stay with them if he brings Jisung with him and doesn't go back to Korea for a year.  
WinWin was having mini anxiety attacks and he was getting depressed because he got a lot of hate comments after he got pregnant. WinWin went to talk to Johnny.  
"Go away."Said Johnny who looked like he had just finish crying .  
"I want to marry you but I'm leaving soon."Said WinWin.  
Johnny was so confused.  
WinWin explained everything.  
"But I do want to marry you i promise i really do."Said WinWin.  
So Johnny asked him again and WinWin said Yes this time.


	20. chapter 20

So they eloped quickly before WinWin and Jisung had to left for China.  
Jisung didn't want to go but she had to go.  
Johnny was sad but he and WinWin would talk everyday.  
WinWin was still a idol but he was taking a break to work on his health as well.  
2 years later  
Johnny was sitting down when he heard a knock a on the door.  
When he saw WinWin standing in front of him.  
"I'm staying this time."Said WinWin.  
Johnny was happy that WinWin and Jisung have returned.

All of the members knew about this but wouldn't tell Johnny.  
Johnny and WinWin were very happy to be together face to face instead of just video chatting.  
WinWin health has improved and he's a lot happier now.

WinWin was getting dressed when he saw Johnny standing behind him.  
"You look very nice."Said Johnny.  
"Thank you ."Said WinWin.  
"Maybe later we can have alone time since you're back."Said Johnny.  
"I would love that."Said WinWin.  
When they got married WinWin took Johnny last name.  
Sicheng is WinWin real name but now it's Suh Sicheng.


End file.
